Changements radicaux
by gruvioler
Summary: Luna Lovegood a tout perdu. Elle décide de se sacrifier pour ses amis qui ont toujours étaient là pour elle, rendant sa vie encore plus douce qu'elle ne l'était et apaisant certaines de ses cicatrices. Pour cela elle fait le choix de remonter dans le temps pour éliminer la source de tous les problèmes d'une façon et d'une autre. RATING M PAR SÉCURITÉ !


**Bonjour, voilà donc ma première réelle fiction. Je suis actuellement entrain de travailler sur le chapitre suivant. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira. **

**DISCLAIMER : Tout appartient à notre J. **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis !  
**

* * *

Un cri. Le silence. Un hurlement. De nouveau, le silence. Un cri. Des rires. Non, des éclats de rires. Ils se moquent... Eux ! Ces satanés Mangemorts. D'interminables journées que je suis ici, à attendre. J'ai l'impression que cela dure depuis des mois, alors qu'il n'a dû s'écouler qu'une semaine tout au plus. La plus longue semaine que je n ai jamais vécue en fait. Ils ne m'ont pas touchée. Je ne les vois pour ainsi dire, jamais. Ils ne descendent pas dans le cachot où ils m'ont jetée. Cachot oui ! J'y suis enfermée et sans ma baguette je suis impuissante. Où suis-je ? Je ne sais pas trop. Les elfes de maison ne me disent rien. J'ai l'habitude d'être seule. J'espère juste que la prochaine personne qui criera ne sera pas moi. Mais je ne le pense pas. Depuis une semaine que j'ai été enlevée, rien. Ils ont sûrement fait pression sur Papa pour obtenir des informations. J'espère que rien n'est arrivé à Harry, Hermione ou Ron... Je ne les ai pas vus depuis la rentrée. Avec Ginny et Neville, on a essayé de ne pas trop se faire remarquer à Poudlard. Bien sûr, on a continué la rébellion, l'AD. Discrétement, comme avant ! Ils me manquent aussi tous les deux. J'ai un peu peur, toute seule, sans ma baguette ! Il fait si frais ici... ce doit être infesté de nargoles. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Quand j"en ai parlé avec Ildra, l'elfe de maison qui me nourrit, elle m'a regardée bizarrement, avec ses gros yeux... Hermione serait tellement furieuse de voir tous les elfes exploités ici ! Ildra est adorable. La nuit, elle vient me parler jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Elle me protège des nargoles et des sucopras (ces petites bêtes qui rentrent dans les oreilles pendant le sommeil, pour nous inspirer de mauvais rêves). Au début, je lui ai dit de partir, pour qu'elle ne soit pas punie. Mais il y a apparemment beaucoup d'elfes de maison, ici, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses complices ne s'en préoccupent pas vraiment. Du moins c'est ce que m'a affirmé Ildra et je dois dire que c'est tant mieux. Comme ça j'ai un peu de compagnie. Je mange assez, mais je manque quelque peu d'hygiène, malgré les latrines ma disposition. Ce n'est pas que j'aie des envies de luxe, mais je n'ai rien pour me laver. *soupir* Je ne peux même pas voir au-dehors. La pièce n'est pourtant pas sombre. Je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette clarté , vu qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre apparente...

Tiens, les rires ont cessé. Luna se redressa en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit sur un groupe de Mangemorts, entourant deux silhouettes qui furent brutalement projetées l'intérieur de la pièce. La jeune fille regarda les nouveaux venus avec de grands yeux, mais resta silencieuse.

\- "On vous laisse avec la folle, s'exclama l'un des Mangemorts avant de refermer la lourde porte grillagée. On va cuisiner un peu votre amie, et après on verra bien ce qu'il restera d'elle, hein ?"

\- "Relâchez-la, lâches !" hurla l'un des prisonniers, un rouquin rouge de colère. Mais les Mangemorts avaient déjà disparu.

\- Ron, Harry… Que faites-vous là ? murmura Luna.  
Harry, le visage toujours tuméfié par le sort, et Ron la virent alors, et se précipitèrent vers elle.  
\- Luna…  
\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Harry  
\- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? questionna Ron.  
\- Non ! C'est la première fois, en une semaine, que je vois quelqu'un ici, répondit-elle. Où est…

Un hurlement de douleur retentit au dessus d'eux.  
Harry pressa son visage contre les barreaux de la porte et Ron pâlit.  
\- Ne me dites pas… souffla Luna.  
\- HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !  
Harry hurla de toutes ses forces. Les jambes de Luna cédèrent sous elle, et elle s'effondra, les mains sur ses oreilles.  
\- Encore des cris... Oh mon Dieu, Hermione ! hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
Au bout de ce qui sembla un temps infini aux trois jeunes gens les cris d'Hermione cessèrent. Harry se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

\- Tu les entends toujours ainsi ? demanda Ron la voix cassée.  
Luna hocha la tête. Elle sécha ses larmes et regarda Harry.  
\- Hermione s'est toujours montrée brillante dans les sortilèges de protection. Comment vous êtes-vous fait attraper ?  
\- Nous étions chez ton père Luna... répondit Ron d'une petite voix.  
\- Oh... Il a sûrement dû être manipulé, sous la menace que je sois torturée ou tuée, afin de vous tendre un piège. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Au nom de mon père, je…  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il a voulu te protéger. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait agi ainsi, l'interrompit précipitamment Harry.  
La jeune fille eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. À l'évocation de son père, le  
comportement de ses amis avait changé.  
\- Où est-il ? Harry ? Pourquoi parais-tu si triste ? Harry ?! demanda Luna hystérique.  
\- Je .. Je suis désolé ! Oh, Luna, je suis tellement désolé...  
Luna comprit alors que son père n'avait pas survécu.  
w22; Ça va aller, répondit-elle alors d'une voix neutre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry ...

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, quand soudain, Ron cria. Harry se retourna  
et vit avec stupeur Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy, au beau milieu de leur  
prison. Luna se releva d'un bond.  
\- Harry Potter et ses amis doivent partir ! couina Dobby.  
Là-haut, les cris d'Hermione reprirent.  
\- Que … Où est Mademoiselle Hermione ?! glapit l'elfe.  
Personne ne répondit, car un hurlement, plus torturé encore, emplit l'espace. Dobby leva de grands yeux horrifiés en direction du plafond, et poussa un gémissement. Il transplana,  
et revint deux minutes plus tard avec les baguettes respectives des jeunes sorciers.  
\- Comment … souffla Ron.  
\- Par ici, Harry Potter et ses amis ! Suivez moi, s'exclama Dobby.

Dobby ouvrit d'un claquement de doigts la lourde porte du cachot. L'elfe, et les trois jeunes sorciers armés de leurs baguettes, sortirent en trombe et déboulèrent dans un grand salon. Des Mangemorts y torturaient Hermione, dont les plaintes et le corps convulsant au sol exprimaient la plus grande souffrance.  
L'espace d'un instant, les fidèles du mage noir, stupéfaits, ne réagirent pas en voyant les adolescents. Puis les sorts fusèrent en tous sens. Dobby attrapa prestement Luna et Hermione, et transplana. Les deux Garçons, quant à eux, continuaient de se battre tout en évitant les jets de lumières ennemis. Dans le combat qui faisait rage, Harry aperçut la femme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Celle qui deux ans auparavant, lui avait enlevé son parrain. Bellatrix écumait de fureur. Dobby resurgit soudain aux côtés des deux garçons. Ils se retrouvèrent alors protégés, comme à l'abri derrière un bouclier, la puissance magique de l'elfe bloquant tous les sorts des Mangemorts. Alors que, d'un geste enragé, Bellatrix lançait une dague dans leur direction, Harry et Ron éprouvèrent la sensation oppressante et familière du transplanage.  
Dobby laissa les deux jeune pour retourner chercher les deux garçons. Le paysage aurait pu émouvoir les deux jeunes filles, si elles n'étaient pas tellement préocupées. L'endroit était magnifique; des dunes de sable s'étendaient à perte de vue, Bordée une forêt de conifère d'un coté, et par la mer de l'autre. L'attérissage des deux amies se fut sans douceur et toutes deux partirent à la renverse. Luna se redressa bien vite sur son séant et tendit sa main vers Hermione pour lui prêter main forte.

\- Peux-tu te relever ? Attends, prends ma main. Tu me dis si je te fais mal, s'inquiéta Luna.  
Soutenant Hermione, elle l'aida à prendre appui contre le tronc d'un arbre, juste derrière elle.  
\- Merci Luna. Je vais bien, la rassura Hermione.  
\- Tu es toute pâle, remarqua la jeune fille, dont les pensées se tournaient à présent vers le sort inquiétant de leurs compagnons.  
\- Oui, mais je ne ressens plus la douleur. Mon corps garde encore la mémoire de cette souffrance, mais je vais bien mieux. Merci ! Merci Luna, répondit la brune.

Luna lui sourit légèrement. Les deux garçons et l'elfe apparurent alors, et elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Harry et Ron se précipiter vers Hermione. Luna se détourna d'eux pour remercier Dobby, quand elle le vit allongé. Elle courut vers lui, inquiète. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et vit la lame plantée dans son ventre. Elle prit l'elfe dans ses bras en pleurant.  
\- Ne soyez pas triste, mademoiselle Luna. Dobby vous a sauvés, vous et Harry Potter. Dobby est heureux !  
\- Ha… Harry, appela Luna d'une voix étranglée. HARRY ! Dobby, vous … vous ne … ne pouvez pas mou… la voix de Luna se brisa .  
\- Les amis de Harry Potter sont des gens bien. Dobby est heureux de les avoir aidés.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'agenouillèrent auprès de Dobby.  
\- Dobby … commença Hermione.  
\- Dobby, non ! souffla Harry.  
\- Dobby … Dobby a protégé Harry Potter ! Mais … mais Dobby est désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous .. vous pro .. protéger jusqu'…à la fin ! articula péniblement l'elfe.  
\- Tu en as fait énormément ! Je te remercie, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Dobby...  
Et l'elfe s'éteignit à jamais, dans un sourire, bercé par les mots d'adieux d'Harry Potter, son héros.

Luna et ses amis le pleurèrent longuement, avant de l'enterrer. Puis, la jeune Serdaigle s'écarta du trio, toujours enlacé.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser... Dobby... son père, apparemment tué lui aussi... Dumbledore... Sirius... les parents de Harry, ceux de Neville et qui d'autre, encore, après ?  
Peut être était-ce là, le moment … Ce secret longtemps gardé pour elle, ou plutôt devrait-elle dire « sur » elle... Oui, le temps était venu ! Luna passa sa main sous son pull, et saisit la chaîne d'argent qui pendait à son cou.  
« D'ailleurs pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps ?! Tous ces morts que j'aurais pu tenter d'éviter...»

Luna se rapprocha de ses amis le regard obscurci par les larmes et les serra dans ses bras. Ceux-ci la regardèrent, étonnés.  
\- Si un jour on se revoit, je serai adulte. On n'aura jamais été amis, vous ne vous  
souviendrez pas de moi ! Mais moi, je ne vous oublierai jamais !  
\- Mais … qu'est-ce que tu dis Luna ? demanda Ron interloqué.  
\- Tu n'auras jamais perdu tes parents, Harry ! Tu n'auras pas de cicatrice ! Je t'en fais la promesse !  
\- De quoi tu … commença Harry.  
\- Hermione, je t'ai toujours admirée, continua Luna...  
La jeune Gryffondor ne comprenait rien au comportement de son amie, mais fut touchée par ses propos, et la serra contre son c?ur. Luna lui rendit son étreinte, puis se détourna, et partit en direction de la forêt, tournant le dos à cette vie.  
Pour la seconde fois, elle glissa ses mains sous son pull, et fit sortir le retourneur de temps qui ne la quittait plus depuis deux ans. Elle commença à tourner le petit sablier.  
Un tour... deux, trois, quatre…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait ! Elle n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ! Elle regarda son amie qui s'éloignait peu à peu.  
Le discours extravagant de Luna …  
13 tours…  
ses propos étranges…  
24 tours…  
ses compliments…  
32 tours…  
son expression triste, mélancolique, et pourtant si déterminée…  
39 tours…  
ses effusions ...  
44 tours...  
et …. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.  
-Non pas possible ! murmura-t-elle.  
-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Ron.  
-Luna, NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Hermione tentant de rattraper la jeune fille, suivie par Ron et Harry.  
53 tours...  
Luna se retourna et vit Hermione, essoufflée, à quelques mètres d'elle.  
54 et demi ..  
\- Luna ne te sacrifie pas ! supplia Hermione. Comment as-tu fait …  
\- Je me doutais que tu comprendrais, Hermione. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne ici. Plus de liens. Plus personne, répondit doucement Luna.  
\- Et nous, alors ?! commença Harry, qui venait de voir dans les mains de la jeune fille l'étonnant retourneur de temps en argent, dont le sable continuait de s'écouler, égrenant les années.  
\- Où as-tu eu cet objet ? s'exclama Ron.  
\- Ce retourneur, expliqua Luna, déterminée, je l'ai pris au ministère cette nuit-là, au Département des Mystères. Je connaissais sa spécificité. Je l'avais gardé, au cas où, et j'ai  
longuement réfléchi, toutes ces années, à la meilleure manière de l'utiliser...

\- Vous allez me manquer ! Mais j'espère réussir à vous offrir un présent différent. Je serai là, je vous retrouverai ! murmura-t-elle les yeux embués.  
\- Bonne chance... et merci ! Répondit Harry, la gorge serrée.  
\- Fais attention à toi, ajouta Ron.  
\- À bientôt, mon amie ! Je t'ai toujours admirée, moi aussi : pour ton calme, ton détachement devant l'ennemi, pour la foi que tu portes en toi … je t'aime Luna ! conclut Hermione.  
Luna leur sourit en retour et compléta le dernier tour …  
55 tours...  
Elle disparut.

* * *

**_Eheh. Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! _**

**_Dès que possible je clos mon deuxième chapitre et je l'envoie. Je ne compte pas faire une grande fic. Je ne pense pas avoir ce qu'il faut pour en faire une grande, mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! :D_**

_**J'espère que cela vous a plût. Si c'est le cas ou non, dites moi tout !** _


End file.
